The Other Side of Sharingan
by TripWire- dono
Summary: Sasuke placed his chopsticks down and gave his Niisan a strange look. "Niisan" "What" "You watched Master Chef with your Sharingan on didn't you?" TripWire- dono again. R&R Disclaimer of Master Chef which belongs to the UK BBC industry.


**This was just something I whipped up when I was in the shower...creepy... BUT HEY! I just had to type this down. I hope you enjoy it! This is a non-massacre and a yondaime-still-alive-and-well fic.**

**I really like writing Sasuke and Itachi fics now, I going to try and come up with little one-shots about them. It's is now 2:00am in the morning... I'm an owl.**

**Anyway, the television thing is a really new thing to the shinobi world. Just introducing some technology to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any franchises or manga that may appear in this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**The Other side of Sharingan**

Sasuke bid goodbye to his sensei from the ninja academy and fell into step with his impatient and jittering friend.

"Come on teme! I wanna show you this new thing called a 'television' my dad got from one of his missions. He just installed it yesterday and now he's trying to work out satellites and channels and stuff". His blonde friend, named Namikaze Naruto was such a simpleton sometimes. He almost every little thing excited him, ranging from swimming turtles to heroic stories of great Konoha shinobis.

Sasuke rolled at his friend. He didn't tell him that he had one of those 'television' as well. His Niisan got one from Neko-baa who didn't know how to use it and threw it away for the ninja cats to play with. On one of his errands, he noticed that the busted set could still be used, it just needed to be fixed and so Neko-baa told him to keep it.

He occasionally watched it.

"Hey teme, what do you want to watch?" Naruto grinned widely as they walked along the street towards the Hokage's home.

"Call me teme one more time and I'll turn back around right now, dobe" said Sasuke coldly.

"SEE! This is the attitude that gets people to hate you-ttebayo!" Naruto threw his arm in the air. "You should feel so lucky that I, the future Hokage, put up with you"

"uhuh..." Sasuke rolled his eyes again. Inside, he did feel blessed that he had a friend who wasn't intimidated by his cold expressions. He couldn't help it that he looked that way. The other kids try to steer clear from him because he was 'an Uchiha'.

* * *

He remembered how they would look at him from afar and say things like how arrogant he was being from a prestigious clan ('ooooooh, step back, it's an Uchiha!' was what they mostly snickered behind his back), how he thinks he is too good to befriend other normal kids by sitting alone in the corner. It wasn't that he thought he was out of their league, he was just nervous. He didn't know anyone yet and already everyone knew him...or so they thought. Like every new young student in an academy who will be taught the ninja arts. Of course he wouldn't show it, he was going to be like his Niisan, for heaven's sake! He wasn't a 'fraidy cat when he started school.

Despite loving and admiring his Niisan, he was also the target subject for his alienation to the class.

The only people who liked him were girls. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. He didn't like it. They cooed and squelled whenever he walked by and complimented and praised him for his natural shinobi talent. It annoyed the hell out of him. They were shallow girls who didn't know a single thing about him.

However much they liked him, it wasn't the same as befriending.

* * *

"Dobe, what are we going to do if your dad still hasn't fixed the channels and satellites yet?" said Sasuke.

"We can always sit in front of the box 'pretend' to watch television!" Naruto grinned. My god, he was so in love with his new piece of technology. "or you can FIGHT ME-TTEBAYO" Naruto started shadow boxing in the middle of the street, ghosting attacks at Sasuke. Passebys glared at the children who were disturbing the flow of the walkways.

* * *

Sasuke remembered how that loud-mouth Namikaze, pounced onto his desk scaring the crap out of the Uchiha who was deep in thought. Apparently he was running from a very pissed off Inuzuka.

Out of surprised, the Namikaze used him as a body shield.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke felt he was in the middle of something like a game apart from scorn, seclusion and alienation. It was uplifting and terrifying.

"Sasuke-teme's on my team now!"

" Get him Chouji!" yelled Kiba.

"YAH!"

He got it now, the boys were playing a game of ninja tag. To tag the other person, they had to thrown things at each other or tackle them to tag. You simply weren't allowed to just tap them. Before he knew it, an enormous weight was hurled onto him. Breath escaped his body in a crushing pain to his chest.

"Get off of him Chouji! SHANNAROU! You'll wreck his handsome face!" the girls screamed at him in defense, yet none of them lifted a finger to help him up.

"You're it Uchiha!" Sasuke pushed the imbecile who sat on him to the side and saw it was Akimichi, munching on chips. He had never felt so mortified in his life by being sat on. What would his Niisan think?

"Awww, Sasuke- teme! You're supposed to be good at ninja tag-ttebayo!" Naruto whined. Before he knew it, Shikamaru's unused pencils were flung at the Naruto at frightening speeds, the rubber ends striking him in the forehead and he embarrassingly flopped backwards of over the desk.

The whole room gasped and everything went eerily silent, as senbon could be heard dropping to the floor. Everyone stared at the Uchiha in shock as he had finally erupted from his shell and there was no telling what he would do next.

"The hell teme! We're on the same team!" Naruto front flipped and shook his fists at the smirking Uchiha.

"I think, I'll swap to the other team instead"

"Alright!" Kiba howled.

Naruto smirked, seeing that the lone Uchiha had finally integrated into the circle of students. Naruto always saw he had a knack for attracting people and bonding with them. He was glad he was able to make another person happy in his class.

"You're on!"

As soon as Iruka sensei stepped into the classroom a number of dusters were pelted at his head. White dust smothered his face, making him appear like an ugly dressed geisha.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BRATS! BACK TO YOUR SEATS AND ALL THE BOYS ARE IN DETENTION! NARUTO, I'M GONNA CALL YOUR DAD!"

"EHH?"

Sasuke almost wanted to faint. How was he going to tell his parents the reason why his was late from school was because he got detention? More importantly, who was he going to tell Niisan?

"...Namikaze..." Sasuke sent a heated glare at Naruto.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, don't tell me you're still upset with detention last week". Sasuke was pulled out of his reminiscing.

"As if, dobe!" he spat at Naruto.

"Don't worry about it! Nobody cares anyway, I get them like almost every second day and all Iruka sensei can do to me is yell his head off and put leaves on my head" Naruto grinned. "and my old man can't do much better either"

"Like I said, I don't care anymore"

"Here we are Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up to see they had arrived at their destination. It was wide and looked almost as big as one of the Uchiha's estate. The colours were significantly different. The house was painted with warm summer colours that reminded him of the sunsets on the beach. He felt at ease as he passed the front gate into the neatly kept garden that were filled with wildflowers and pruned back hedges. It was so much different to the cold zen landscape of the Uchiha compound and it's obsession with symmetry.

"Tadaima! I brought Sasuke to watch television with me!"

"Welcome home honey! Welcome Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke heard the voice of Lady Namikaze in the kitchen cooking something that smelt like pork ramen.

"Hey oyaji! Where are you at?" Naruto flung his shoes at the genkan as Sasuke neatly placed his to the side.

He stepped into the hallway and then into the living room where he found the Hokage bent into a bad hooked position, wrestling with the antenna on a brown analogue television. His face was covered with scratch marks, possibly the antenna whacking his face, his hair was more dishevelled looking and his hands were smothered in black dust.

"Naruto, hand me that hammer over there. Oh! Hi Sasuke, come to watch television eh? Sorry but you boys are going to have to hold up for a minute while I get the antenna right." He smiled warmly at Sasuke. The television made a lot of beeping and hissing noises as the screen was peppered with static dots all over. Sasuke figured it will take a while.

Sasuke looked down at his toes.

"Minato! Are you still messing with that television! It's been almost four hours-ttebane!" Namikaze Kushina stepped out of the kitchen, threatening her wooden spoon at him with her flaming red hair blazing behind here like the nine-tailed fox.

Sasuke gulped.

"Now, now, I almost got his fixed and everything is under control" Minato soothed his wife, but the butt end of the box analogue television fell off with a thud.

She sighed and scratched her head. "Go get a someone who's good with wires to fix it, seriously". What is with men and their manly pride who think they are perfectly capable of fixing things and doing the plumbing. Last time he tried to fix the toilet _himself_, he flooded the bathroom. Minato probably didn't know how to work a television anyway.

"Yeah dad!"

"I almost got it! Why don't you boys get something to eat?" Minato smiled embarrassingly.

"OK!" with that, Naruto dragged Sasuke into the kitchen.

Kushina had brought out some homemade dango with mitarashi sauce for a snack. Naruto had insisted on ramen but she told him it won't be ready until dinner. He groaned and sulked. Sasuke didn't mind eating dango, it was his niisan's favourite snack.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, how is your mother?" asked Kushina.

"She's fine I guess. She goes to a lot of Uchiha meetings with otou-san these days" he replied.

"Is that so? How's your brother as an ANBU?"

Sasuke beamed at Naruto's mother. "He's great! Just last week, he went on an A-rank mission and completed it five days before the due date to return!" Sasuke loved showing off his Niisan. He was the greatest big brother anyone could ask for. "Also, he was holding an ANBU examination and out of 500 candidates, only 25 passed into his squad! He is really strict".

Kushina sweatdropped "That's good to hear..."

They looked up as the beaming Hokage entered the kitchen,

"Kids, I got the antenna to sit still so you can go watch some television. Unfortunately, it can only receive one channel" the Yondaime scratched behind his head sheepishly.

"Alright, it's all cool dad" Naruto dragged Sasuke into the living room again. Sasuke was getting annoyed at being dragged everywhere. He grabbed the last dango stick before he left.

"Seriously, ONE channel-ttebane?" Kushina scolded him.

"Well, better than the Juno family who can only get sound and not images?"

"Really?"

The Yondaime turned to his wife who was sitting at the dinner table with a cup of tea, already finished preparing for dinner and all she had to do was wait for dinner to time serve.

"Well, now that we have the kids busy for an hour or so, why don't we keep ourselves busy too?" He grinned cheekily as he circled behind her chair and embraced her from behind.

"Minato, get yourself cleaned up and I'll think about it" Kushina tried to suppress a smile and hold her posture, as he husbands antenna-stricken face nuzzled in her neck.

He ignored her and picked her up out of her chair and began to take her upstairs. Kissing his wife along the way.

She tapped him on the nose and he looked up. "Remember Minato, this is how we got Naruto in the first place". She smiled cheekily at him.

"Awwww" Minato whined. "But I want to have some fun" Minato kicked open the door of their room and gave her a sexy smirk, cluing her in on what he was about to promise her

"Oh alright" Kushina rolled her eyes at him and gave a loving smile. He set her feet down on the floor and pulled her flush against his body, continuing to nuzzle neck.

He pushed her against the bed and baracaded her between his strong arms and his legs on either side of her thighs.

Kushina gave a shrieking laughter and stared up into her husband's clear blue eyes and said:

"Don't hurt yourself dear"

* * *

"What's this show called?" said Naruto.

"Master Chef: Fire Country" said Sasuke.

"FOOD!" Naruto clapped his hands.

"dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto was too busy staring at the glittering high-class food displayed on the screen to notice.

From what he gathered, it is a really intense cooking competition for civilians to test their amateur skills in the culinary profession to win prize money to win a book deal to publish their signature recipes and to get jobs in restaurants. All contestants must go through tests such as creating a unique dish from a bunch of random ingredients, cook in unfamiliar styles to distinguished guests and food critics and be marked by taste-testing by the three judges. Failing contestants were eliminated.

The music of the reality cooking TV show certainly made it look dramatic. The dishes procured looked absolutely stunning. He could imagine the Akimichi family glued to their television set containing the one sole channel every night.

"That looks so good! Yoshida, don't let that lady steal your chicken!" Naruto shook his fists at the screen. Right now two contestants were having a tug-o-war over the ingredients.

The end product looked amazing to Sasuke. The dishes plated looked as delectable as the Uchiha banquets and those were made by professional, private Uchiha chefs. These amateur civilians were on par. One of them began their life story on how he fell into drugs and wanted to pick himself up and nourish his culinary talent so he could get a decent job.

"Don't give up! We're right behind you all the way-ttebayo!" Naruto cheered from next to him.

Sasuke was mostly focused on the presentation of the dishes, which were really good. There were seafood platters from the Southern style, traditional Japanese desserts with added style from the contestant that made it look really colourful and delicious. Really divine looking meat dishes and tonnes of dishes he had never seen in his life!

There were so many firsts in his fist weeks of ninja academy.

Soon, he found himself cheering at the television as well, alongside Naruto who was bellowing madly as the contestants raced against to clock to finish plating their dishes to be tested by the judges.

Until the very end of the rolling credits and the end of the Master Chef theme song, the boys collapsed on the tatami mat in exhaustion from yelling and cheering so much.

"We, s-should do t-this against sometime... teme" Naruto huffed and puffed next to him.

"Aa"

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sasuke arrived home after being dropped off by the Hokage. He was a bit wary of him. He looked like he hurt his hips or something. Don't worry, it's just an old ninja injury he had said. Sasuke gave him an odd look as the Yondaime of Konoha limped away.

He was greeted with silence in the cold house. His parents must be out to another Uchiha meeting and he had no idea where his Nissan was either.

The house felt spacious and detached as he padded down the hallway to his room to drop off his bag. He walked around the house, concluding that he was all alone.

"Sasuke"

"AH! Niisan!" Sasuke spun around to glomped his Niisan around the waist. He wasn't alone after all! He loved his brother to bits. Uchiha Itachi patted him on the head and began to walk towards the kitchen with Sasuke tagging behind him.

"Where were you Niisan? And where is okaasan and otousan?" Sasuke asked.

"They are at aunt's and uncle's places" said Itachi.

"Which one?"

"Who knows"

Itachi was a striking young boy. At the age of 13, he was responsible to a whole ANBU division , at 10 he was a senior chuunin and he graduated academy at 7. He was quite handsome and Sasuke would've thought by now he would've had a girlfriend, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Niisan never showed interest to the opposite sex and made himself too scarce. Was he afraid of cooties too? Here he was taking plates and chopsticks out from the kitchen which freaked the hell out of the little Sasuke.

Niisan being domesticated was... weird.

"Okaasan, didn't have time to make dinner for us so I took the liberty to make dinner" Itachi began spooning rice into the two bowls.

"aaa..." Sasuke was wide eyed. His Niisan was always full of surprises. Must be a shinobi thing.

Itachi brought out the dishes his made. Both saying "Itadakimasu" began to eat.

"Uso! This is really good Niisan!" Sasuke grinned happily as he dug into a tomato and beef based dish. He didn't want to admit yet that it was way better than his mother's home cooking. There were some Japanese salads, steamed fish in ginger soy sauce and coriander, vegetable beef dish.

Itachi smirked into his rice bowl. "I'm glad you like it"

Sasuke began chugging down the food, taking pieces of fish from the steamed fish plate and other little side dishes.

That was when it hit him. He had never seen anything like this until that day with the Namikaze family.

He swallowed and stared at his brother with a strange look.

"Niisan?"

"What"

"You watched Master Chef with your Sharingan on didn't you?"

* * *

**And it ends right here. You readers can probably guess the answer to Sasuke's question right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot between the two characters. Not enough Itachi I know, it's sad. I know, but hey, you can't win them all. I was trying to recapture Sasuke's personality as 6-8 year old boy during a non-massacre. He would've been more friendly and cute right? Possibly 200 times less of a jackass?**

**I was also trying to guess what Naruto would be like if his parents were still alive. Probably the same huh?**

**If you guys didn't get the joke between Kushina and Minato about hurting himself, Kushina is implying he is what Naruto called him: as "oyaji" (old man) and if he is not careful, he might 'hurt himself' when doing whatever he wanted to do with Kushina (wink, wink). It turns out his last scene is of him limping away.**

**Anyway, Happy Holidays!**

**TripWire- dono**


End file.
